1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air hose holding device for use on a pitched roof having a ridge with first and second roof portions extending downwardly and outwardly from the ridge. More particularly, the air hose holding device of this invention includes a pair of air hose reels mounted on an upstanding post which may be attached to roofs having varying pitches. The invention also relates to an electrical cord holding device for use on either a flat roof or a pitched roof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The construction of a roof of a building normally involves the use of pneumatic tools such as nailers, etc. The pneumatic tools are connected to a source of air under pressure such as an air compressor by long air hoses. Since the roofs are normally pitched, it is difficult to maintain the hoses on the roof without them sliding downwardly to the ground taking the pneumatic tool with it. Further, if the air hoses are spread all over the roof, they pose a tripping danger to the roofer.